Encuestas y favoritismos XD
by KopiiZelas
Summary: Recomendado a: anti-kikyo; anti-kagome; anti-Miroku; anti-Sesshomaru; anti-inu yasha (O.o); anti-sango... bueno, a los que se quieran reir un rato... a los seguidores de Shippo ¡¡perdón!. A los que les guste MirokuSango... en fin, algo sale.


¡¡Ohayo!!  
  
Bueno, yo soy nueva con los fics de Inu, la verdad es que no quería arriesgarme a meter la pata, porque de la serie solo he visto hasta que conocen a Sango, y, la verdad... eso no es mucho.  
  
En fin... mi humor es muy tonto (la verdad es que no tengo un gran sentido de la broma), pero algo es algo... T.T  
  
En fin... la rutina, los personajes y todo eso son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi (alias Rumi XD) y no tengo intención de plagiar ni nada por el estilo.  
  
Os dejo... ^ ^.  
  
*************  
  
Era un bonito día soleado, ni una nube se veía en el cielo azul, y el canto de los diferentes pájaros se escuchaba por doquier. Era uno de esos días en que apetecía... quedarse en casa enfrente del ordenador.  
  
Kiky (Kikyo), Kago (Kagome) y una ya aburrida Sango, observaban con atención una de esas encuestas que hay colgadas en internet bajo el título: ¿CUAL ES VUESTRA CHICA FAVORITA DE INU YASHA?.  
  
La gran rivalidad entre Kiky y Kago, hacían que a Sango le cayera una gota por la sien de vez en cuando.  
  
- ¡¡¡BIEEEEEEEN!!!¡¿HAS VISTO KIKYO?!¡¡ACABAN DE VOTARME A MÍ!!¡¡LA NOVIA DE INU YASHA!!  
  
Kiky la miró con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
- Perdona, bonita, pero aquí la única novia de Inu Yasha soy...  
  
- Yo - contestó una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
Las tres se giraron para encontrar... ¡¡¡A Sesshomaru!!!  
  
- El único al que ama Inu Yasha es a mí.- dijo Sesshomaru mientras se sonrojaba. Sango, Kago y Kiky lo miraban con los ojos como platos.  
  
- Sessho... - empezó Kiky.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, muerta?  
  
- No es por nada, pero... ¡¡Inu yasha es tu hermano!!  
  
- ¡¡Hermanastro!! -aclaró Sesshomaru.  
  
- Bueno, pero eso no importa porque Inu me quiere a mí. -Kago.  
  
- ¡¡¡Y un cuerno!!!¡¡INU ES MIOOOOO!!!.  
  
Y ante los ojos de una atónita Sango, las dos muchachas y el demonio comenzaron una batalla campal dentro de la pequeña habitación.  
  
De mientras la gente hacía sus encuestas, y un elevado número de votantes se decantaba ahora por Kiky.  
  
- Kikyo, vas la primera. - Anunció Sango en un monótono tono de voz.  
  
-¿¿EN SERIOOOO?? - Kiky se acercaba tanto a la pantalla del ordenador, que casi la rozaba con la punta de la nariz...  
  
- Ingratos... - Sessho estaba desolado por que la gente no le estaba votando como "favorita".  
  
Sin embargo, algo cambió, y de golpe Kiky y Kago empataron. Las dos se enzarzaron de nuevo en una discusión.  
  
De repente la puerta de la pequeña habitación se abrió llevándose por delante a Sesshomaru (que prácticamente salió volando), y por el marco de la puerta apareció la última persona a la que Sango quisiera ver.  
  
- Hola, chicas. - Saludó alegremente Miroku.  
  
- Adiós. - contestó Sango, y le dio con la puerta en las narices. Sesshomaru empezó a reír descontroladamente, pero la puerta le arrolló de nuevo.  
  
- ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso?!  
  
- Bueno, para empezar por que no te aguanto. En segundo lugar, no te aguanto. Y en último lugar, no te aguanto... ¡¡Ah!! Se me olvidaba algo... ¡¡No te aguanto!!.  
  
- Pues si que estoy gordo...  
  
- Hola Miroku. - saludó Kago, que se acababa de dar cuenta de que el monje estaba allí.  
  
- Divina Kagome, venerable Kikyo, ¿que estáis haciendo? - sonrió Miroku.  
  
- Pelota... - Sango por lo bajini, pero nadie le hace caso.  
  
- Estamos mirando una encuesta en la que se decide cual de nosotras es la favorita de la serie de Inu Yasha.- contestó Kagome.  
  
- ¡¡Oh!!¿Y quién gana?.  
  
- Yo - Kiky y Kago al unísono. Se miran cara a cara y empiezan a gruñir (sí, como dos perros).  
  
Sango miraba la encuesta sin interés mientras Miroku intentaba separar a las dos muchachas.  
  
- No se como pude haberme reencarnado en esta cosa  
  
- Y yo no se como Inu se atreve a besar a un engendro como tú.  
  
- Vamos, vamos... cálmense... Divina Kagome... está mal deshonrar a los muertos... deberíais pedirle disculpas a la venerable Kikyo... y vos, Kikyo, por algo os reencarnaríais en Kagome ¿no?.  
  
Kiky y Kago se miraban como dos niñas pequeñas, que se disputan un caramelo. Y cuando estaban a punto de firmar la tregua...  
  
- Kagome en primera posición. - anuncia Sango cual secretaria.  
  
- ¿Ves? Kikyo nunca podrá alcanzar mi popularidad ni...  
  
- Kikyo en primer lugar. - Sango en su tono monótono.  
  
- ¿Ves? Una simple reencarnación no puede...  
  
- Empate con Sesshomaru. - anuncia Sango.  
  
Sesshomaru resurge de sus cenizas con corazoncitos y estrellas por alrededor...  
  
- ¿En serio...?  
  
- No, es coña.  
  
Todos miran de reojo a Sango, menos Sesshomaru, que ha vuelto a caer al suelo.  
  
- Está celosa... - deduce Kago.  
  
- Sí... -asiente Kiky.  
  
- GRRR... ¡¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSA!!  
  
Más miradas de reojo...  
  
- Vamos, Sango, no hace falta que lo niegues... estás celosa porque no puedes mantener una relación tan buena conmigo como la que tengo con la Divina Kagome y la Venerable Kikyo y...  
  
Ese comentario es el que sacó de quicio a Sango, que cogió su boomerang, y ante la aterrada mirada de Miroku, de Kiky y de Kago, lo lanzó hacia el monje, que salió volando. La habitación se empezó a derrumbar, y el boomerang fue recogido por su dueña... ¡¡Que asombrosamente se sentó tan tranquila delante del ordenador, mientras los cascotes caían!!  
  
- Kikyo vas la primera. - anunció.  
  
La aludida empezó a saltar en la habitación que se derrumbaba.  
  
- ¡¡SOY LA PRIMERA!! ¡¡SOY LA PRIMERA!! ¡¡SOY LA PRIMERA!! ¡¡SOY...!!  
  
Y un gran cascote le cayó en la cabeza...  
  
- Corrección, eres la segunda, ahora la primera soy... - empezó Kagome, pero ésta pronto corrió la misma suerte que su rival.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unas horas mas tarde, toda una manzana se había derrumbado gracias al efecto dominó (si es que siempre he dicho que en Tokio los edificios están muy juntos...).  
  
Inu, todo trajeado anunciaba el resultado de la encuesta.  
  
- Maldita sea... ¿por qué tengo que ir con este asqueroso traje? ¡¡Es lo mas incómodo que me he puesto en mi vida!!  
  
- ¡¡Deja de quejarte y di quién ha ganado de una vez!! - Naraku estaba entre el escaso público, para desgracia del semi-demonio.  
  
- GÑOIFDSH... PUES PRESENTA TÚ, PEDAZO DE...  
  
- Inu Yasha, que hay niños delante... - le retuvo Miroku.  
  
El semi-demonio se contuvo, pero siguió maldiciendo en voz baja...  
  
- Bien... eemmm... ¿qué demonios tengo que decir?.  
  
- Anda trae - Miroku le quitó una tarjeta que tenía Inu en la mano. - De las cuatro concursantes, las que han alcanzado el primer puesto por empate, son la Divina Kagome, y la venerable Kikyo. Pero, ya que por causas AJENAS - Miroku alzó la voz en esa palabra, y le lanzó una rápida mirada a Sango. -a nuestra voluntad, se encuentran ahora en el hospital de Tokio, el primer puesto será otorgado a la tercera. El premio es el derecho de darle un beso a Inu Yasha... - Miroku miró a Sango- y a mí.- Los ojos de Sango ya estaban inyectados en sangre. - Y la ganadora es...  
  
Miroku miró la tarjetita, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  
  
- Bueno... me olvidaba de que el derecho a darme un beso a mí, es un premio de consolación para...  
  
- Venga, tío, no te enrolles - gritó Naraku.  
  
Miroku se sonrojó, pero no superaba a Inu, quien tenía el mismo color en la cara que en su habitual traje.  
  
- La ganadora es Sesshomaru. - anunció Miroku en un suspiro.  
  
Inu casi se desmaya.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿SESSHOMARU!!!??  
  
La gente aclamaba a la ganadora (o ganador), que subió a la plataforma dónde se encontraban Miroku e Inu.  
  
Sango también subió. Su cara era un poema, creía por un momento que había ganado ella. La verdad es que el hecho de ser menos popular que Sesshomaru, que ni siquiera era una chica, era deprimente.  
  
Sesshomaru se abalanzó sobre Inu, y le empezó a besar la cara salvajemente. Sango estaba bastante deprimida.  
  
- Vamos, Sango, no te pongas así... - dijo Miroku pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro. Sango le miró con ansias asesinas. - Si quieres ya te consuelo yo...  
  
Sango se zafó del brazo de Miroku y se llevó la mano al boomerang... y lo que pasó después... bueno, eso ya es otra historia.  
  
*************  
  
Sí... ya sé.. ya sé... es muy malo...  
  
En fin, mi intención era poner de protagonista a Kiky (para fastidiar a los Anti-Kikyo), pero al final, la que más protagonista ha tenido ha sido Sango. (hey, no soy una super fan de Kiky, pero es que me gusta fastidiar... :P).  
  
A los que se comerían con patatas fritas a Shippo... LO SIENTO... ú.ù es que lo encuentro demasiado decente para ponerlo en esta historia... No se si habrá algún fan de Kaede, pero, si lo hay, también lo siento... XD.  
  
Bueno, quiero Reviews... muchos reviews... buenos, malos, de procedencia dudosa, insultos a Kiky, a Kago, a Sessho, a mí... todo se acepta (pero no os paséis con el último personaje ¿eh?).  
  
Besos como rinocerontes del ama de las bestias:  
Zelas Metallium. 


End file.
